Character Creation
Players in Past is Prologue may create werewolf characters using the rules found in Laws of the Wild: Revised, p. 64. In addition, new characters will receive additional XP at creation, not to exceed 60 XP, as described below: Please note that the character creation restrictions described in Laws of the Wild: Revised apply. For example, not all Abilities are available to all breeds at character creation (e.g., homid characters may not begin with Primal Urge), and not all basic Gifts are available at character creation (e.g., Spirit of the Fray is not a starting Gift). Tribes *'Dominant Tribes' (Black Furies, Fianna, and Silver Fangs): Characters from the dominant tribes in the the Sept of Awen's Blessing receive an additional 10 XP at character creation, to reflect their prevalence and privilege in the sept. *'Common Tribes' (Bone Gnawers, Children of Gaia, Shadow Lords, and Uktena): Characters from the common tribes in the Sept of Awen's Blessing receive an additional 5 XP at character creation, to reflect that they are well-represented in the sept - though not so well as the dominant tribes. *'Uncommon Tribes' (Get of Fenris, Glasswalkers, and Silent Striders): Characters from these tribes are not well-represented in the Sept of Awen's Blessing, usually numbering only 1 or 2 at any given time, and therefore receive 0 XP at character creation. *'Rare Tribes' (Red Talons, Stargazers and Wendigo): These tribes are rarely found in the in the Sept of Awen's Blessing, perhaps only once in a generation. Accordingly, characters from one of these tribes require ST permission, and receive 0 XP at character creation. Breeds *'Homid': Easily the most well-represented breed in the Garou Nation, particularly in city-based septs such as the Sept of Awen's Blessing, homid characters receive 10 XP at character creation. *'Metis': Far less numerous than their homid brethren, and disadvantaged by the circumstances of their birth, metis are still more common than ever before. Metis characters receive 5 XP 'at character creation. *'Lupus: Rare in the Sept of Awen's Blessing, due to their dwindling kinfolk and the urban surroundings, the presence of a lupus is viewed at once as an auspicious sign and a tragic reminder of the Wyrm's victories. Lupus characters receive 0 XP 'at character creation. Abilities *'Starting Ability Caps: To reflect their status as inexperienced Cliath, new characters may not purchaase Abilities above 3 without ST permission. Abilities granted by tribal advantages or totems may exceed this limit. Martial Arts may not be taken without permission. *'Bonus Abilities': All characters received an additional 5 XP that must be used to purchase Abilities. All characters also begin play with Lore: Garou ''and ''Lore:Tribal, plus two additional levels of lore of the player's choice. Backgrounds *'Starting Background Caps': As with Ablities, new characters may not purchase Backgrounds above 3 without ST permission. Backgrounds granted by tribal advantages or totems may exceed this limit. *'Ancestors': All werewolf characters (excluding Bone Gnawers, Glasswalkers, and Silent Striders) begin play with Ancestors x 1 for free. Werewolf characters may purchase Ancestors ''x 5 without special permission. *'Pure Breed': Characters may not take more than ''Pure Breed x 2 without ST permission. Silver Fangs may take up to Pure Breed ''x 4, and Shadow Lords up to ''Pure Breed x 3, without special permission. Recommended Merits & Flaws *'Merits': Ancestral Mentor (1 pt.), Auspicious Birth (2 pt.) (Hengeyokai p. 118), and Favor (1 or 3 pt). *'Flaws': Angry Ancestor (2 pt.) (Hengeyokai p. 118), Foe from the Past (1-3 pt.) (Player’s Guide to the Garou, p. 166), Insane Ancestor (1 pt.) (Player’s Guide to the Garou p. 167), Nightmares (1 pt.) Other Sources of Starting XP *'Background Story': Players who submit a written background story - not to exceed five pages - will receive 5 XP. Backgrounds submitted after the character is portrayed will count against the 8 XP monthly maximum. The STs reserve the right to award additional XP for backgrounds. *'Rollover XP': Upon a character's death, any unspent XP from that character may be rolled over to a new character. In addition, if the character has been portrayed for three or more gaming sessions, 25% of the dead character's spent XP may be rolled over to a new character.